


Ice See You

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: The Flash Oneshots [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You're the daughter of Mick Rory, and when Leonard Snart discovers this, discovers you, he seems to be interested in you.
Relationships: Captain Cold & Reader, Captain Cold & You, Captain Cold/Reader, Captain Cold/You, Leonard Snart & Reader, Leonard Snart & You, Leonard Snart/Reader, Leonard Snart/You
Series: The Flash Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067918
Kudos: 7





	Ice See You

“Wait…so you’re Mick Rory’s daughter?” Cisco asked 

You rolled your eyes, “I did just say that, didn’t I? Trust me, I hate it as much as you do. But ya know. Can’t choose your family.”

“Why didn’t you tell us earlier?” Barry asked.

You scoffed, “You would’ve automatically thought I was like him. Don’t even deny it, Bar.” Barry shrugged.

“Well you’ve proven to us that you’re not. You’re very powerful with your ability to control all four elements. You could’ve hurt us any time you wanted.”

“Oh yeah! I didn’t give you a name yet!” Cisco exclaimed.

“Oh jeez.” You muttered.

“Hear me out, Y/N!” Cisco jumped up from his seat. He paced around you. You sat in a chair with your arms crossed waiting for Cisco’s famous name. He snapped his fingers, “Avatar!”

“You’re kidding me.” Barry said.

“Avatar? Really, Cisco?” You asked.

“Ya know! Like Avatar the Last Airbender! The Avatar can control all four elements!”

You chuckle at Cisco’s excitement, “Well, I have no other choice, do I?”

Cisco plops himself in the chair next to yourself looking very satisfied, “Nope. No choice. It’s settled, Avatar.”

“Guys! We got a problem!” Caitlin said from the computers. Everyone made their way to the screens.

“What do we got?” Cisco asked.

“Captain Cold and Heatwave. Robbing a jewelry store on fifth street. They’re-” When Caitlin turned to face Barry and Y/N, they were both gone.

“Y/N! What do you think you’re doing?” You hear Dr. Wells on your comm as you manipulated the air so you can fly.

“Helping out, Barry. That’s what superheros do right? Help out each other”

“Yes, but-”

“Doctor Wells, please. I need to do this.”

When you and Barry arrived, you two faced the two crooks. You crossed your arms and narrowed your eyes.

“Daughter.” Rory sneered.

“Father.” You gritted through your teeth.

“Didn’t know your daughter was a sight for sore eyes, Mick.” Snart remarked. He winked at you. You rolled your eyes. Rory pushed Snart back a bit and stepped forward.

“Listen, daughter dearest, I don’t mind to sound insensitive..but back off.” He pointed his heat gun at you.

“With all due respect, father dearest, there’s no way in Hell I’m backing off." 

Snart pushed Mick to the side, "Alright, sweetheart.” Snart shot his cold gun at you and you immediately stopped the ice and turned it into a ball of water. You then threw your hands out and the water threw Rory and Snart back. They landed on their backs moaning in pain.

Barry nodded in approval, “Nice work, Y/N.” He then ran somewhere and came back holding rope. He threw you one, “You tie up Snart and I’ll tie up Rory.”

You nodded and did what Barry told. You smirked as you turned Snart over and began tying him up, “Ooouu, sweetheart. Just gonna get right to it then? Not even gonna buy me a drink?”

“Shut up, Snart.” You finished tying his hands and stood him up. You pushed him to Barry, See ya later, Flash.“

You arrived home later that night. You closed the door and sighed with satisfaction. This was the first time you went out and used your powers. You used them to capture your own father! That is a definite victory.

You hear someone clear their throat and you immediately turn. You go into a fighting position. You see Leonard Snart sitting there in your favorite chair.  
"Why am I not surprised you managed to escape?” Snart shrugged and stood up.

“I guess that means you have to continue chasing me, sweetheart.” He walked up to you until you two were nearly chest to chest, “And I do love a good chase.”

You pushed past him, “So does that mean my father’s here too?" 

"Nope, just you and me. Mick doesn’t even know I’m here.”

“Why are you here, Snart?”

“Come on, Y/N. I know you felt that connection between us.”

You scoffed, “Hop off it, Elsa. If you’re here to kill me, just do it. I don’t have time to play your little games.”

“Please, if I wanted to kill you, I would’ve done it already.”

“Truth is: you interest me. Your attitude and your powers. So I was hoping we could get to know each other. No one has to know. Not your father, not the Flash, not your little team. No one except you and me.”

“I have a bad feeling about this…”

“So is that a ‘yes’?”

“It’s a 'we’ll see how it goes’”

Snart smirked, “Perfect.”


End file.
